AkuMaruVeku pt1
by Ryuchan21
Summary: Vexen is the object of two such men's affections, and Axela nd Marluxia are willing to kill each other over the poor man. Thanks to a suggestion by Xigbar the two decide to team up to try and win the man over, now Vexen has to choose between them...or doe


**Author's note:** This story was originally and RP done by me and a friend on DA (daina.) Sorry if it feels a little disjointed as it was modified slightly from the RP to work better as a fic. The pairing is mainly 411 with some Axel to spice things up. Enjoy and sorry if it seems too graphic. We tried to be as delicate with things as we could but hey, it's a threesome after all. XD

**Part 1**

Marluxia was going to kill the fucking bastard. Axel just couldn't seem to get it through his head that Vexen was HIS. Of course, Vexen might not have known that fact yet, but he'd made it very very clear to the upstart redhead; had the little bastard listened? Noooo, he'd gone on to pursue Vexen, maybe even more insistently than normal. Thankfully Vexen was just oblivious, but it was the principle of the matter, and he'd definitely had enough. Dodging one of the flaming weapons that came his way, he swung out with his scythe at the other neophyte, out for blood. If he killed the redhead, Vexen would be pleased with him he was sure.

Axel was of the same mind. This fucking fruit cake thought he could get his paws on HIS Vexen. He'd seen the man first, dammit! He'd been pursuing the man before this brat was barely in the darkness. Besides Vexen paid the man little mind anyways, granted he did the same thing to him, but they had a silent communication between them. Okay, so vexen didn't pay attention to him either but that was beside the point. He had staked claim first and this asshole needed to back his ass off. He dodged a shockwave from the scythe, glaring at the man. "That all you got, pinky?"

Marluxia seethed, radiating what some would have simply called an aura of death, and as large, ominous dark circles appeared on the ground, a voice seemed to come from above them.

Xigbar was walking calmly along the ceiling to avoid their spectacle. "Are you two at it again? I swear...You guys just need to learn how to share and play like good little boys."

Marluxia stared, disgruntled that Axel's execution was being interrupted.

Axel looked up glaring at the intruder to Marluxia's death sentence. "Stay the fuck out of this, old man." He hissed. Like they really needed another wheel in this already full group. He wanted to just kill Marluxia in order to take away the competition.

The Assassin faltered though as he considered something. Though he was generally a proprietary man, Vexen was a very tricky man to acquire, and perhaps a little assistance might work in his favor. Pursing his lips, he licked them slightly. "You know, I think he might be right." Marluxia murmured after a moment, his mouth slowly curling into a wicked smirk. "We really should get along and play TOGETHER."

Axel turned his attention back to Marluxia, raising a brow. Was the guy serious? Though, now that he thought about it, Vexen was a tricky piece of ass to get a hold of. It may work in his favor to have an extra set of hands. "Hm, perhaps you may be right. I suppose that I can work out some compromise." He grinned back, feeling for once they were of the same mind and not in the way that made them want to kill each other.

Though Marluxia had little actual attraction for the redhead, he wasn't hard to look at, at least, and figured he wouldn't mind at all working with him to actually get his hands, and other body parts, on Vexen. Though after that, all bets were off. Especially since Vexen would see how wonderful he was.

Xigbar just grinned down at the two of them, trying not to laugh himself off the ceiling. Those two were going to make things so much more interesting around here.

Axel lost his weapons, walking over to the man. "I think I can play nice since we seem to have a common desire." He extended a hand. "Partners?" Not that it would last long. Once he showed Vexen his skills the man would be so infatuated with him he'd be begging for sex from him every second of the day.

Marluxia gave the redhead a sly grin, tilting his head as he reached out to shake the extended hand. "Naturally. Toys ARE more fun when you have two people to play with them, aren't they? He purred, already thinking of what they could do to the academic.

The redhead chuckled. "I couldn't agree with you more." He shook the hand and released it. "The real question is how do we go about acquiring said toy?" Now that they had teamed up the possibilities at getting a hold of Vexen rose quite a bit, but what was the best course of action? He wasn't much for planning deception in such a complicated manner so he'd have to look to Marluxia for that.

Marluxia thought for a moment, then slowly grinned, unable to stop a chuckle from escaping his throat as he thought it over. A solution he was certain Axel would like. "Well, we'll simply take it."

He smirked widely. "I like your style."

Vexen felt a chill, which was odd for him. He had left his lab, leaving some experiments to sit while he went to research. The library was deserted but as he entered the room he debated just grabbing what he needed and going to his room, the room suddenly feeling like it could be some cage for him. He wasn't sure where this unsettling feeling was coming from, but he decided to not over think it and go about at least getting the books he needed.

It wasn't that hard for them to track Vexen down. There were only about three places the man would be. His lab, his room, or, barring that, the library. And it certainly didn't take long to search them. Now that they had come to some sort of agreement, there was no reason to waste time inputting their plans into action. Finding Vexen in the library, it seemed like the perfect place to accost him. "Hello Vexen," He purred, stepping into the room ahead of Axel, giving his most innocent smile.

He shivered, looking up and seeing not only one but two reasons for him to have a migraine. "What are YOU BOTH doing here?" he sneered at them. "I didn't think either of you the literary type."

Axel smiled and placed a hand on Marluxia's shoulder, trying to appear casual. "How awful for you to say, Sempai. Marluxia and I are plenty well read." Of course he could think of those books being used for other things, like spreading the blond over the top of them.

He snorted. "I highly doubt that." He went back to getting his researching supplies.

Marluxia let out a chuckle, leisurely running his fingers over the spines of the books as he moved closer to Vexen, all but leaning over the blond man's back as he spoke into his ear. It was so hard not to just grab on right away, but he didn't want to spoil the game. "Is there anything we can help you find?"

He felt his hair stand on end suddenly feeling rather awkward. There was something different about them today.

Axel paced around him, coming to Vexen's other side and sliding between him and the book shelf. "Yes, can we help you with anything, Sempai?" He ran his hand up the man's arm, and along his chest.

Vexen had his most basic instinct tell him to run and he slid out from the both of them, deciding to hell with the books and to flee now.

The pink haired man laughed lightly at that, vines coming up in front of Vexen to halt him, and then around his legs to hold him in place, though their grip was loose for now. He leered at the blond man eagerly, sliding his own fingers up his arm. "You weren't just going to runout on us were you, when we came here just to help you?"

Axel slid beside him, his hand resting on the man's lower back. "Yeah, Sempai, you wouldn't want to just toss aside our help, would you?" His hand slid down to cup that firm ass he'd been dying to get his hands on for months.

The blond stiffened, glaring at Marluxia. "I DO NOT NEED HELP." he hissed then turned and smacked Axel's hand away when he grabbed him. "Keep your hands off me." He had had enough of these two, whatever odd ideas were in their head he was going to stop it now. He froze the vines at his feet and made one last attempt at the door.

The door was quickly covered in vines, a rather wicked, thorny barrier that not even ice would be able to get rid of easily. He wasn't about to let their quarry escape them now, when they had finally started working together. He wondered why he hadn't just tried this earlier, but reminded himself if he had Axel might have attempted to 'console' the man, and that was unacceptable. "But you do need our help, Vixen. You're so very uptight."

Vexen stopped, turning to Marluxia. "Open the door, Brat, or the only tight thing around here will be the fit when I shove my foot up your ass." he hissed. What did these morons think they were doing?

Axel walked around Vexen, grabbing onto his wrist and yanking him close. Raising his body heat he could already see the beads of sweat on the blond's skin. "Aw, come on, don't be like that. We came here specifically to help you, Sempai." He blew in his ear, a grin on his face as he felt the man slump in his arms. "Aw, are you too warm?"

Vexen was feeling faint, the heat stifling and making him dizzy. He tried to push Axel away but as he did he stumbled and fell against Marluxia.

Marluxia couldn't stop his light chuckle as the blond all but fell into his arms. He carefully held him upright, but made sure to hold him against his chest, his grip secure. "Oh my, look how weak you are. You should probably lie down." The assassin purred, running his tongue over Vexen's ear as he held him. He couldn't deny the fact that he was very excited.

He shivered, though the voice had always gave him chills there was something in it that called to him and yet told him to run. He was like a rat in a cage and the two hungry cats had the key. "Let me go..." he muttered.

Axel smiled. "He might be having trouble breathing. I'm sure that coat isn't helping him." He ran his hand along Vexen's shoulder and to the naked flesh at his neck, sliding his hand inside the cloak. "You're burning up, Sempai."

"Well don't stifle him." Marluxia chided, grinning down at Vexen from behind as his own nimble hands came up to pull Vexen's zipper down, parting the material covering him. He was more than a little eager to see the pale frame in all its glory.

Axel felt his mouth water as that dark cloth parted, revealing something he had fantasized about for so long. His hand ran down the smooth pale torso. "There, you go." he purred. "That's better, isn't it?"

Vexen was starting to cool off, sure, but he hadn't strength to fight off the two of them and it became very clear exactly what they were doing. "I'll kill you BOTH for this." He hissed, swatting at Axel and Marluxia's hands.

Grinning, Marluxia parted the material sliding his hands down Vexen's arms, utterly delighting in the cool, pale flesh. It was like some sort of rich marble, and it was glorious. "We're doing this for you own good, Vixen. You really do need to relax more often." He murmured, kissing a bared shoulder lightly.

He gasped and then turned to Marluxia, glaring his hatred. "I could relax if the both of you two didn't EXIST EVER!"

Axel gave a tsk tsk and grabbed the cloak, pulling it from the man's arms and leaving his chest bare. He whistled and licked his lips. "I have to say, Sempai, I think my imagination didn't do you justice." he looked at Marluxia. "Though the cloak couldn't hide those hips."

Vexen flushed a bit and struggled in vain against Marluxia.

Marluxia just grinned, shaking his head. "I have to agree. But it's certainly something else to see them without so much in the way." He murmured, letting his hands slide down Vexen's sides, pushing the cloak off his hips, and teasing the band of his pants. "You shouldn't cover yourself up so much. It's an injustice to the rest of the world." He chided Vexen, then brought his hand up to the man's chin, turning his head so that he could indulge in pressing his lips to the blonde's.

When he looked at Marluxia and saw those lips come at him he tried to turn away, but was weakened by those eyes. He had no chance and when those lips touched his he moaned in defiance. Not going down without a fight he grabbed the man's lip and bit down.

Axel was already working the man's pants opened, letting Marluxia indulge in a kiss. He'd get one soon enough, right now he wanted to see the man totally bare for them to feast their eyes on. Marluxia was right, it was an injustice to cover up such a body.

Meanwhile Marluxia groaned a little at the bite, but curled Vexen's hair around his fingers, allowing the man to be as rough as he wanted. It was only further a turn on to him. With a deep purr he ran his tongue over Vexen's lips, attempting to seduce the man's mouth into compliance.

Vexen couldn't understand why Marluxia wasn't pulling back in pain and when that tongue ran across him he couldn't stifle the shiver that coursed through him. He decided he would try and push the other man from his mouth but Marluxia was actually good at this and he found himself moaning unable to do much else but let him do what he was.

While Vexen's mind was being overwhelmed Axel hooked his thumbs into the blond's pants and slid them down, seeing the small trail of hair that ran from his navel to groin. He couldn't help himself. If Marluxia was going to keep the man's mouth busy then it was totally legal to have a taste of other things. He knelt down and tugged the man's pants down more, kissing that line of hair and running his tongue down him.

"Mmm, don't fight it, Vexen..." He purred softly, sliding his hand down the man's cheek as he coerced his mouth into compliance, keeping the kiss gentle and seductive for now. "We promise to make you feel really good." He fully meant it, too. He intended to make Vexen feel so good he would keep coming back to him. He would have to keep an eye on Axel though, who seemed to be close to cheating.

He moaned at the touch, opening his eyes and looking at Marluxia. His gaze was softer than it had before. "Don't...don't do this..." He had lost the edge to his voice, he was practically pleading now. He felt a surge of heat hit him when Marluxia kissed him again and for some reason he was having trouble fighting that mouth off. As if that wasn't bad enough he felt another mouth in a completely different area and groaned louder into the assassin's mouth.

Axel couldn't take it, yanking Vexen's pants down and purring when he saw the other bared for all to see. "Oh lord..." He gaped and with a wicked grin blew on the half erect length. He wanted to get his mouth on him but Marluxia was looking at him sharply so he settled for just touching and grazed his fingertips over it.

Making a sympathetic sound, Marluxia pressed a kiss to the corner of Vexen's mouth, teasing him with his tongue slightly. "You don't really want us to stop, do you, Vexen?" He purred, eyeing Axel for a moment. Then he slid a hand down the blond's torso to that half-hard length, and closed his fingers around it, all but offering it up to the redhead as he carefully stroked him.

The redhead saw the offering and looked at Marluxai with a grin. "You are too kind." He leaned forward and licked the tip of him, lapping at it like it was his own personal treat. He then wrapped his lips around him, sucking faintly before taking Vexen all in, going back till he tasted Marluxia's hand.

Vexen whimpered and doubled over, only held up by Marluxia. NO! NO! He tried pulling away but that mouth made him weak and the other sucking him was making his knees wobble.

As much as he wasn't happy with Axel getting that particular treat, he focused his attention on the whimpering man in his arms, kissing his jaw lightly. "Mm, does it feel good, Vixen? I imagine he's got a particularly clever mouth." He purred lightly, letting his free hand brush over the blond's chest, tweaking a nipple.

Vexen moaned though he had no voice to protest and when those fingers touched his chest he cried out louder. Dammit! He couldn't stop either of them and as much as the idea of either man touching him disgusted him it did feel good and he couldn't bring himself to just freeze the both of them and be done with it.

Axel was really getting into it now, sucking and fondling the whole package. He ran one hand along the man's hip and then closed around one of those firm cheeks, giving it a squeeze and making the man jerk into his mouth. OH yes, he could already feel him start to throb against his tongue.

Painfully hard against Vexen's back, and certain the man could feel it even through the materials of his pants and cloak, Marluxia knew if he didn't get some relief soon he might actually whimper. With a smirk he continued to tease the man's chest, feeling the way he quivered and responded to them, even if he didn't want to. "We'll make you feel very good." He promised. "You won't have anything to complain about when we're done."

He could feel Marluxia against him and as much as he knew what the man intended the feeling of it actually aroused him. He groaned pushing back against Marluxia, thinking maybe if they just got it over with they'd finally leave him alone. Though they would pay for this, he'd make sure of it.

Axel pulled away and looked at Vexen in concurrence. "Yeah, Sempai, This will be the best experience of your life." He stroked him, feeling him throb.

Vexen felt the searing heat and groaned, his cry echoing in the library.

Axel opened his mouth, still stroking the man when he felt the hot liquid squirt into his mouth. He grinned finally wrapping his mouth around him and sucking till the blond was done.

Marluxia actually groaned at the sight of that, shuddering a little, and beckoned Axel to his feet. As much as he didn't like the redhead, he wanted a taste of that, by any means necessary. He could feel the blond shivering in his arms, and when Vexen's backside pressed against him it was like sweet ecstasy.

Axel caught the other man's meaning and so not swallowing all of it he leaned over and kissed Marluxia, letting the man have some of that sweet goodness. He was surprised as well at the potency of that mouth; Marluxia's kiss was certainly a force to be reckoned with, he actually shivered a bit.

Vexen gasped, panting loudly when he saw Axel get up and leaned toward Marluxia. He could see the swap of fluids and for some reason it made him flush, made him feel uncontrollably hot and he whimpered a bit as he turned away.

He groaned into Axel's mouth, tasting all he could of Vexen's release, surprised that the mouth it came from wasn't nearly as off-putting as he would have expected. He lapped every inch of his mouth clean, savoring the taste, and pulled back with a soft panting breath. He rubbed himself against Vexen, sliding his hands along his torso lazily. "See, not so bad...We'll even let you decide how the next part goes." He murmured, nuzzling his ear. "You even get to bend one of us over and do whatever you want with him."

Axel hadn't agreed to such a thing but he supposed since they were doing this to the man might as well compensate him. Dammit, he hoped it wasn't him.

Vexen moaned, the hard heat against his backside actually turning him on. He heard Marluxia's words and even considered them. Pick one of them? He wasn't sure who he wanted to humiliate more. Then his mind started wondering who would bring him more pleasure. Marluxia's lips were certainly enticing and his hands were making him moan more as they ran over him. However Axel had used his mouth quite well. It was a tough call. He didn't have enough knowledge to decide.

The pink haired man kissed the Vexen's throat lightly. "It's not so hard to choose. Who do want to have more...and who would you rather have you?" He murmured, his voice seductive as he proposed the idea. After all, it wouldn't work out at all if one of them had to sit back and watch the other take Vexen. And however would they manage to decide who could go first? "Either way, you're going to love it."

God that voice was like some evil spell and he whimpered before blurting out. "Mar...marluxia..."He turned to him. "You take me." Because the way the other rubbed against him felt so good he'd rather keep it there. Axel had proved a rather good bitch he could probably get some enjoyment out of.

Axel cursed under his breath, but as long as he got something out of it. Besides he'd have his turn at some point. He ran his hands over the man's chest, and then leaned down to suck at his neck, getting in a slight bruised mark and secretly telling Marluxia to 'take that'. "Whatever you'd like, Sempai." he purred, rubbing himself against the man, already unzipping his cloak.

Marluxia cheered internally, though really wouldn't have minded either way. As long as he had Vexen's body bringing him pleasure, everything was just fine. He sneered a little at the snub from Axel, running his tongue over the mark the redhead had made, and biting down gently. "Whatever you want, Vexen." He murmured into his ear, licking the shell as he rubbed against him a bit longer before finally discarding his clothing. "Anything you want, you only have to ask for."

He snorted at that. If only that were true he wouldn't be in this position. However he began to feel more and more of Marluxia's flesh against him and the heat of him made him press back, actually seeking that heat out.

Axel tossed off his cloak, already unzipping his pants. "Yeah, Sempai," he whispered and slid the fabric off slowly. "And you can do anything you want to me." If he was going to win this then he'd go ahead and offer himself up. If Vexen was given freedom with him he'd be more likely to seek him out rather than Marluxia when he wanted some pleasure.

Vexen actually gasped at that, finding that the redhead did know how to seduce as well as Marluxia. It was such a tempting realization, he groaned when Axel pressed back against him, his body as naked as his own.

Marluxia thought that the two of them did make quite a striking sight; all that lean, pale flesh, but his arms tightened, almost possessively around Vexen as he reached down to remove his own pants, which his body was all to ready to be rid of. He was hot and hard against the man's cool backside, and shivered as skin finally came in contact with bared skin. It was an incredible sensation and he was nearly trembling with anticipation. "Well, you can't get a better offer than that." he purred into Vexen's ear, nibbling carefully.

The blond knew at that point there was no way out of this. So he made the decision to grin and bare it. He reached over and grabbed Axel roughly around the back of the neck, pulling the man into a hard kiss as his hand grabbed him. If he was going to be subjected to such humiliation he was going to get something out of it, dammit!

Axel was surprised by the sudden ferocity and he moaned into that eager mouth, finding that the assertive nature of the man was what had always made him desire him, and thus offered himself up without much fight. It was amazing how those fingers were getting him so worked up with limited effort.

Marluxia groaned, almost envious of the sight, and knew he was going to have to step up a little if he wanted to assure that Vexen would be his. Shivering a little, he began raining kisses down along the man's spine, all the way down until he was on his own knees, spreading apart the soft globes of flesh of Vexen's rear, and exposing that tight little hole to his questing tongue. He would make this something Vexen never forgot.

Vexen was actually getting into the kiss, finding that Axel's mouth had many other uses other than annoying the hell out of him. He groaned and stroked the man more before reaching up and sliding his fingers into that cocky mouth. "Suck." he hissed.

Axel did as was demanded, making a show of it and watching Vexen, his green eyes hungry. Dammit, as much as he hadn't wanted to bottom he was looking forward to it now.

Vexen pulled his fingers away and was about to reach around and finger Axel when he felt that mouth on him and practically crumbled. He fell against the redhead raising his ass without thinking and moaning. Oh god!

Marluxia let out a soft, audible purr of satisfaction, running his tongue over the man relentlessly before allowing it to probe at him, licking and stretching him with a surprisingly patient manner. As impatient as the man was feeling, it would be worth the wait in the end to have Vexen come back to him, wanting more. That would be worth just about anything. With a delighted sound he slid his hands up Vexen's inner thighs, letting his fingers delicately fondle him.

In response the blond shuddered, unable to think when the man was doing such things. He suddenly felt very good in his decision to let the man have him, he was living up to his expectations...hell he was exceeding them.

Axel growled lifted Vexen's chin up, sucking at his lips and teasing his nipples. "Sempai, don't you want to touch me?" He pouted. Taking the blond's hand he brought it back to his groin making the man wrap around his length. "I'm so hard for you." He purred and nibbled at his ear.

He felt a jolt through his body, amazed that he could get anyone so aroused and thus began to stroke Axel, his still wet fingers worked around the man and fingering his entrance.

The redhead pushed against him, reaching back and spreading a cheek to help him work. "Mmmm, that feels so good." He cooed.

Marluxia struggled to contain his jealousy at that, almost feeling ignored at Vexen's back, but continued his assault with his mouth. And in the interest of playing nice licked a finger before reaching through blond's legs and up, the digit joining Vexen's hand to tease Axel's entrance. The annoying bastard felt tight; he'd give him that.

Axel gasped, feeling and extra finger. Well, was Marluxia wanting to join in on the fun? Maybe just for kicks he'd let the man have a go too...of course he'd be in Vexen then.

Vexen felt Marluxia's finger and growled. "No!" he hissed and broke the kiss with Axel to look at him. "Put them in me." He wanted the man to focus on him, Marluxia proved to be good at it and he didn't want to waste that on the annoying man he was trying to make shut up.

Marluxia blinked at the ferocity of that, then grinned up at Vexen, licking his lips playfully. "Well, if you insist..." He murmured huskily. Hearing Vexen DEMAND him to finger him was more erotic than he ever could have imagined, and he throbbed with desire as he pulled his hand back, carefully pushing a finger into the blond, his tongue continuing to tease.

He grunted, feeling some ache in him a bit as Marluxia's finger worked him. He couldn't focus too much with Axel becoming putty in his hands. The redhead was rather clingy though he did say some rather nice things. He felt his ego actually inflate at his begging. Finally he flipped the man around and pushed him against the bookshelf, working in another finger a little roughly and sucking at the back of his neck.

Axel moaned, pushed back against Vexen's hand. "OH god, Sempai, more..." He felt his groin throb, aching for the man and he grabbed Vexen's free hand and brought it around the front of him. "Touch me." he gasped.

Marluxia continued to finger Vexen carefully, lapping at him to keep things good and well lubricated. And when Axel was turned around, he reached up to stroke Vexen's length, not wanting any part of the blond to be neglected for more than a moment. Any wasted opportunity to touch him would be a shame.

He had to be impressed by Marluxia's tenacity and staying true to his word. He was really making an effort to pleasure him. He slipped another finger in Axel, bending over him more and pushing back against Marluxia's fingers. "Marluxia..." He gasped, finding he was getting more turned on by the man's actions then what he was doing to Axel, though he found making that little bastard submit to be pretty damned nice as well.

Axel wanted to curse. Why didn't Vexen say his name, dammit? He was the one going to be fucked by the man. He couldn't do much pushed against the bookcase though, and instead moaned louder and begged Vexen, hoping his submission would give him some kind of edge.

Marluxia shivered at the sound of his name being moaned like that. Rather than feeling smug, he was overcome with a wash of conflicting feelings he couldn't quite decipher and he worked his finger in and out of the man, exploring him as best as he could, adding a second finger when he thought the man was ready for it. Oh, this would be worth any submitting he'd have to do later.

Axel did his best to move back against Vexen's fingers finding the added third finger was making him weep. "OH god...please...Vexen..." He had to get some release and the man was purposely stroking him slowly, torturing him.

Vexen grabbed the man by his hair, yanking him back and growled in his ear. "I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready." He was too busy focusing on what Marluxia was doing, Wanting to at least feel the sensation of the man pressing into him before it was muddled by the pleasure he'd get from Axel.

Marluxia added a third finger to Vexen's tight body, letting out a groan as he began licking his way back up the man, latching his mouth onto the long, slender throat, sucking hard at the skin there. "God, you're so tight..." He panted, thrusting his fingers deep into the man, feeling the way he clenched around them. "I can't wait..."

Neither could Vexen, especially with the way that deep silky voice said it. He moaned and leaned his head back against Marluxia's offering him his mouth. He had enjoyed the kiss, and since he had decided to indulge he'd get what he wanted, though he didn't forget Axel. The man's body was about ready for him and he shoved his fingers in deeper, pleased with the cry he got for it.

Axel glanced over his shoulder actually torn between burning jealousy and burning desire to get in on that kiss. Damn, he had to hand it to Marluxia, the man sure had a mouth on him.

The sexy assassin purred, kissing Vexen deeply as he spread his fingers inside the man, mimicking this thrusts with his tongue. Then he removed his fingers, and began rubbing himself against the man's moist, stretched entrance, teasing him with the head of his erection before finally, slowly pushing it in, gasping into his mouth at the feeling.

Vexen shuddered, the feeling of being filled making him groan in approval. Oh god, it didn't even hurt, or he didn't notice it. He sucked at the man's lips. "Marluxia..." He took the other in, pushing back and panting when he had him all the way inside.

Axel ground his teeth, Vexen's fingers inside him stopped. He was not going to be forgotten. Pushing back he rubbed his ass against Vexen's erection, feeling him slid over his entrance. "Sempai, I need you." He whimpered.

Vexen recovered from the sensation and finally grabbed hold of Axel's hips, pushing himself into the man not quite as gently as Marluxia had to him.

Meanwhile Marluxia couldn't even breathe, the feeling of Vexen wrapping around him so silkily simply stealing all the air from him. When he felt that soft, round backside wedged against him, he nearly whimpered at the amazing pleasure of it. He nipped Vexen's lips before relinquishing his mouth, pressing his face into the man's neck as he tried to catch his breath. He held still for him for a moment, watching over Vexen's shoulder as he pushed his way into Axel's body, feeling himself throb at the sight.

Axel hadn't expected such a forced entry but he cried out all the same, shivering at the feeling. "Oh yes...Sempai...you feel so good." he clawed at the books on the shelf, knocking a few down as Vexen rammed against him.

Vexen was overcome with pleasure from both angles, all angles actually. He slowed his movements with Axel, nudging against Marluxia and beckoning him to move. He'd had such high hopes that the man would make him lose his mind but he hadn't moved yet, though the size of him was enough to send ripples of pleasure through him.

Marluxia groaned softly, whispering the blond's name into his ear before pulling back and slowly pushing his way in once more, groaning deeply at the feeling of it. Oh, if he could just stay inside the other man like this forever, life would be absolutely perfect, he thought, reaching around Vexen to place his arm on the bookshelf near one of Axel's hands for support.

At some point Vexen realized they had fallen into a rather nice rhythm, and he pushed against Axel more when Marluxia pressed against him. A small part of him wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness. These two hated each other and yet they had joined forces just to get a hold of him. The idea was almost flattering, except the two would still need to be punished for their insolence.

Axel moaned louder, pushing back against Vexen and covering Marluxia's hand with his own, eager for contact. He felt a little out of the loop with his back to the other two but Vexen was panting near his ear and it made him throb with desire. The blond stroked him faster, and he knew if the man kept that up he'd be finished.

Marluxia didn't even realize when his fingers laced with Axel's, his mind completely gone as he panted into Vexen's ear, rocking into Vexen every time the man pushed back against him, trying to work his way as deep into that incredible body as he possibly could, already embarrassingly close to the edge. Some might have considered it cheating, but he had a slim vine climb up and wrap around the base of his length, cutting off the possibility of coming too soon.

Axel looked over his shoulder and claimed Vexen's lips, the two moaning into one another as they rocked together. He was getting close and was already shaking from trying to hold off just a bit longer. He couldn't come before Marluxia.

Vexen found the kiss not as vile as before and tangled his tongue with Axel before breaking away and pushing into the redhead harder. He glanced over his shoulder at Marluxia, no clue as to how lustful his expression was and leaned back to kiss the other man. His throat tightened and he groaned louder. Axel's kiss was good, Marluxia's was better.

Marluxia moaned into Vexen's mouth, unable to help himself, shoving his tongue into the blond's mouth as he thrust deep into his body, his mind completely overwhelmed with the feeling of pleasure and desperation coursing through him. His hand tightened around Axel's, unable to help it, and he gasped for breath against the man's mouth.

Vexen wasn't here to impress anyone, he just wanted to feel release and finally he thrust into Axel, moaning as he came, breaking the kiss with Marluxia and crying out. His body clamped around the man inside him and he felt like he'd collapse any second.

Unable to help it and when he felt that hot fluid fill him, Axel shivered and came, spraying all over the bookcase and moaning loudly. He arched his back, wanting more of that feeling and trying to draw out his release.

Marluxia nearly wept with release when he felt the man clamp down around him, and released the vines that were holding him back. He gasped Vexen's name as he thrust deep into the blond, filling him with his release and holding on tightly. If it weren't for the two other men to support him, he would have likely fallen to the floor, his legs weak.

Vexen was slumped against Axel, knowing had the damned bookcase, which was now a mess, hadn't been there they would of collapsed. He groaned and opened his eyes, seeing Marluxia slumped against him panting heavily. Axel was gasped against the bookcase, his skin flushed.

Axel couldn't feel his legs. Finding his voice he whimpered. "Holy Fuck..." That had been damned good. He couldn't believe how much he'd enjoyed that.

"Crude, but accurate..." Marluxia mumbled, nuzzling at Vexen's throat affectionately as he leaned into his back. He felt so good; there were no words for it. Vexen had lived up to every expectation he'd had, and then some. The man was quite simply exquisite.

Vexen had to agree with both of them. He was out of breath and for some reason he didn't mind the nuzzling from Marluxia. "Well if either of you don't mind I can't stand up much longer." He couldn't already feel himself sliding down Axel and steadily to the floor.

Axel pushed back, pressing the blond against Marluxia before turning around. His legs were wobbly but they worked. "Then allow us to make you more comfortable." he purred, running his hand down the man's chest. He wanted in that body.

Marluxia shivered a little hinself, sliding his arms around Vexen securely, trying to keep them both upright. "If that's the case, why don't retire to a bedroom for the duration? I think a bed might make all of us a little more comfortable." he suggested, running his hand over Vexen's stomach lightly, unable to stop touching him. He knew it was Axel's turn now, and could easily resign himself to letting Vexen have at his body.

He wanted to purr in those arms but refrained and gave the man a snappy demand. "Fine, do whatever, but just be quick about it." He couldn't only imagine what these two had planned for him but there was nothing he could do about it...for now that is.

Axel grinned and cupped the blond between his legs, getting dangerously close to him. He reached up with his other hand and stroked Marluxia's cheek. "I think we can oblige you there, hm?" He looked at Marluxia, eager to get his turn at the blond.

Marluxia blinked at the surprising touch to his cheek, leaning into for a moment before kissing Axel's fingers in turn. Well, as long as they were playing nice, he supposed, it was okay. Smirking a little, he opened up a portal. If they went to HIS room, there would be all sorts of things he could do to the both of them. And the idea was a rather pleasant one to him.

Axel seemed to catch the glint in the man's eyes and grinned wider. "You're choice, stud." He figured since Marluxia had played nicely he could too. Hell he was getting a hell of a lot of pleasure out of the both of them so might as well take it for all he could. However he would have Vexen as his own. Now that he was in the driver's seat he'd make the blond see how good he was.

Vexen groaned with annoyance just wanting them to hurry up. He wanted to get off his feet. However he found the two naked bodies pressed against him to be rather nice; Marluxia's broad and firm body and Axel's hot lanky one truly were an interesting combination.

The pink haired man needed a moment to recoup his strength before simply lifting Vexen up off his feet, carrying almost bride style. Out of the three of them, he certainly had the most upper body strength, and he saw nothing wrong with showing that off for the time being. Especially since Vexen felt like he was about to drop at any moment. "Well then." He drawled, moving to take them through the portal.

The blond would have yelped had he not been trying to catch his breath, Wrapping his arms around Marluxia's neck he clung to the man surprised. What the hell was he doing? He flushed, feeling silly being carried like this, and by Marluxia of all people.

Axel on the other hand laughed and followed, placing a hand on Marluxia's back and leaned over the man's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sempai, we're still going to take care of you." He gave Marluxia a firm squeeze on the ass as they entered the man's room, rounding him so he could have at Vexen once the man was on the floor again. He was like a kid at Christmas.

He actually shivered a little at the hand on his ass, giving Axel a wry glance as he came out into the room, laying their conquest onto the bed. With a wry smirk, flowered vines shot up onto the covers, though didn't actually do anything but rub against the man's cheek. Marluxia didn't feel the need to tell anyone that the pollen of the flowers might contain pheromones. They were subtle, anyway.


End file.
